The invention relates to a hose coupling.
It is known that sanitary fittings normally have a mixer tap in which a cold water supply line and/or a hot water supply line are attached. Sanitary devices are also known in which pull-out sprays are used, in which the water is guided through a flexible hose inside the fitting and which are connected to the mixer tap outlet. Generally speaking, arrangements of this kind are already known fittings with a pull-out water outlet, for example pull-out kitchen sprays or handheld showers.
In the use of pull-out sprays, the connection between mixer tap outlet and spray hose is often effected by means of a pipe, which is generally made of metallic materials, for example copper, or from dimensionally rigid plastic, on which corresponding coupling parts have to be mounted. Thus, assembly by the manufacturer involves time-consuming and costly work steps, for example soldering in the case of metallic materials. Moreover, disassembly can likewise be carried out only with considerable effort.
Connections that are held by means of crimped connections or crimped screw unions are also known to a person skilled in the art. However, such crimped connections have the disadvantage that they often only have inadequate leak-tightness, as a result of which it is sometimes possible for serious damage to occur in the area of the installation. Moreover, disassembly can be carried out only with considerable effort. In the usually confined spaces in question, the high torques generally needed in crimped screw unions can only be applied, if indeed at all, under difficult conditions, and in this case they likewise require considerable effort. It is also known that the confined spaces further entail the disadvantage that the routing of the pull-out spray hoses through the fitting can likewise be effected only with considerable effort.
Given the existence of various country-specific legal requirements, for example concerning permissible materials, required flow rates, and the necessary safety measures governing drinking water, the manufacturer of the fittings additionally faces a not inconsiderable logistical outlay in designing the respective fittings in such a way that the various requirements are fulfilled.